Secret Love
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Rowen writes a poem in his jounal and Sage reads it! Rowen/Sage. R


Secret Love  
By: Shadow Cat  
  
Cat: Okay, this is a ONE-SHOT!!!! YAOI!!!! ROWEN/SAGE!!!! If you do not like any of this then please don't read any farther! And don't leave me a review asking for a sequel because you won't get one! Also don't tell me that you don't like this couple because frankly I don't CARE!!! And I'm not changing the couple or my likes because some immature person flamed me because they don't like it!!! Flames will be laughed at and I have no time or place in my life for narrow minded people! And yes sometimes I will make spelling and grammar mistakes but no one's perfect!!!! _  
  
Manty-Chan: Cat I think that is enough ranting!  
  
Shadow: Oh! Let the girl rant!!!  
  
Cat: I don't own Rowen or Sage! And please leave a review! I do own the poem though!  
  
So near Yet so far You know me And I know you But you'll never know my secret No you will never hear The words will never pass my lips Never reach your ears.  
  
My heart will know My heart will cherish But my heart will never tell.  
  
So strongly guarded, So strongly protected. My secret will never be free  
  
The wind blows sweet melodies The stars shine in proclamation The sun glows in positive delight The fire crackles its approval The water flows through, giving its blessing, The earth rumbles in joy The plants dance for that sacred feeling The birds sing songs of love, Of my love for you.  
  
But you will never know how much I love you, The day and night, The sun and moon, Will never be joined.  
  
You have your honor, your family, A god in a human's body, Faithful in your beliefs, Sun-kissed hair, Lovely violet eyes, that twinkles with emotion, Even though you believe you hide them, But I see into your soul, I see the wonderful person you are, I see your heart.  
  
I want you heart, I want to claim it, make it my own, But I could never do that to you.  
  
Do you know? No, you don't know, how much it hurts to love you. You are so near Yet so far.  
  
How I wish to make those rose-painted lips mine Nut no I won't tell This love of mine should not be, I should not be feeling this But I do and as the stars, my element, as my witness, I LOVE YOU. Can you ever see passed the bookworm front, the happy mask? Or do you not want to look any farther then what you see?  
  
My golden sun, I love you, But can the sun, love the ivory moon, Can something so warm, love something so cold?  
  
Liquid tears fall from my midnight eyes, Tears of love that will never be returned.  
  
I am not normal, Your family will frown on me Because I am a male and I love a male That is not proper And you, the sun, are always proper If I could, I would, I would stop loving you, But I can't.  
  
You stole my heart, You claimed my soul, I belong to you.  
  
But you don't know You'll never know, for I won't let you know.  
  
I love you, always will Now and forever.  
  
--Rowen  
  
The archer sighs as he closes his journal. It is a dark blue and it was a present from Mia to write his feelings in because she knows he doesn't like to talk about them. This is actually his first entry, he never felt a need to write in it before, but today, his secret became too much to bear and writing down his feelings really helped.  
  
"FOOD!" Kento screamed from downstairs. 'Seems as if dinner is ready. Guess I better go down.' Leaving his journal on the bed, Rowen headed downstairs. "Sage!" Cye yelled up the stairs, just as Rowen was halfway down. Sage stepped out of the bathroom, with only a towel covering him, and Rowen had to fight a blush. "I'll be down as soon as I get dressed." "Okay, I'll keep your plate warm." "Thanks." Sage said as he disappeared into the room he shares with Rowen and his eyes are drawn to the blue book on Rowen's bed. 'Now that's a new one. I wonder what type of novel it is.' Sage crosses the room in two strides and picks the book up; as soon as he opens it he sees Rowen's neat script. 'Oh! It looks like Rowen wrote this. I wonder what it's about, probably about stars and space.' Sage smiles and reads the first few lines and his eyes widen; 'or. maybe not.' He continues to read, all the way to the end. 'Is that how you truly feel, Ro? I'll have to talk to him after dinner.' Sage quickly gets dressed and heads downstairs to eat.  
  
"Hey, Ro?" "Yeah." "I... well.. I accidentally.. ummmm.. readyourpoem." Sage says with a blush. "Oh..." And then it hits, "YOU WHAT!?" Rowen shouts as he sits straight up in bed, eyes wild, 'I know I should have put it away!' "Do you really feel that way?" Sage asks in a whisper, breath tickling Rowen's ear, causing shivers to run down his spine. 'When did he get so close?' "Ye..Yeah." "Good." "Uh?" Sage leans in and kisses the sweet lips of his night angel, "Because the feelings are returned." Sage smiles at the confusion, surprise, and joy that play on his love's face before he finds himself pinned on the bed by a lithe archer and then lips descend on his in a passionate kiss and the love the two felt is now released as the one they love returns the same love for them.  
  
The End  
  
Cat: Well, I hope you review!! I want your comments!!! And Sage has no sense of privacy in this fic! Bad, Sage, Bad! *wags pointer finger at him* 


End file.
